


Meeting Again

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [49]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family, Feels, Fluff, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 49 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Meera and Jojen with the prompt: Are you sure?





	Meeting Again

Meera had not slept in far too long but she had been trying not to think about it. She was all Bran had now so she had to carry him and and keep watch on him. Finally Bran had convinced her to rest telling her that he would keep watch. It did not take long, soon after Meera closed her eyes she had fallen asleep.

Her eyes opened and she was somewhere far away. Gone were the snowy terrains and all of the sadness that it brought on. Instead she was in a field with flowers feeling the warmth of it on her skin.

Meera smiled and closed her eyes turning around in circles as she enjoyed the beauty of warmth on her skin.

“The sun suits you, Meera.”

Meera heard that familiar voice and her eyes opened. Looking at his face she was so sure was something she would never be able to do. She burst into tears and a huge grin spread over her face as she ran to him.

“Jojen!” Meera cried out as she held onto her brother. 

Jojen was there holding her, he was safe in her arms. She had thought she would never feel this feeling again so she sobbed as she held on tight to her brother.

“Hello Meera.” Jojen told her. His hand moved to cup the back of her head and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Meera shut her eyes and tried to hold back her tears as she clung to her brother. They were supposed to have each other for a long time but they did not have it. Jojen had died to protect Bran, to make sure that he got where he was supposed to be. For quite some time now she had been angry at her brother for leaving her, for choosing Bran over her. Still in this moment none of the mattered. All that mattered to her was that she had him here now with her.

“Now why are you crying?” He asked, moving to wipe away her tears. When he looked to Meera she could see that he too had tears in his eyes which she brushed away.

“Why are you crying?” Meera repeated back to him before letting out a wet laugh.

“I am fine you do not have to worry about me, Meera.” Jojen insisted with a smile.

“Are you sure?” She asked, looking over his face and trying to read his expression. He did seem a bit sad but something about him also seemed peaceful to his sister.

“I am here to worry about you not the other way around.” Jojen told her with a smile.. His sweet sister who he loved so much. He had hated that he could not tell her he was going to die but he knew she would never go along with getting Bran there if she had known what it would cost her.

“You do not have to worry about me Jojen.” Meera told him, brushing off the idea of him having to protect her. “I am stronger than you think.”

“I know that- you are strong my sister.” Jojen agreed, stroking her cheek and smiling. “Just remember to look after yourself as well alright? Bran is not going to be able to get there if you cannot get there.”

“Of course whatever you say.” She agreed with a nod. 

“Now come on let’s go there is a beautiful field of flowers you must see.” Jojen told her, taking his sister's hand and leading her along.

Bran watched Meera as she slept seeing a smile form on her face. He smiled and made sure she was bundled up warm in furs wanting her to sleep if her dreams were making her smile this much.


End file.
